theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ios
Background Ios is an Aasimar that lives in Alivast, the daughter of Xulf, a celestial of Nerasmun, the god of magic. Xulf governs over the flow of magic and exists as pure magical energy. Because of her celestial mother's immaterial form Ios's body is imbued with raw magical energy and touching her directly feels like a static electric shock. She has some physical form as she is able to wear a red dress and jewelry. Ios' form appears as if she were energy in the shape of a lovely woman, with wild, multicolor hair. Her touch feels like static electricity. Her skin is the same color as the raw magic that vented from the seafloor to give Zenrio his abilities. She incredibly powerful, as she was able to stop time for everyone except Zenrio and herself and was able to create a doorway in the High District to what was apparently an extradimensional space where she lives. It is uncertain how much communication or contact she has with the outside world. The Council knows of her existence as they arranged a marriage for her which was little more than a signed contract. She brought Zenrio to her realm with the express purpose of instructing him on the ways of Wild Magic, as she's done with several sorcerers already. It is unknown if she is "collecting" wild magic sorcerers purely because her special nature allows her to train them best, or if she is building a secret legion of wild magic sorcerers for some unknown purpose. Personality Ios is kind hearted, serene and a bit playful. She definitely believes in helping powerful sorcerers realize their potential, and prefers to teach them directly. Her motivations are otherwise unclear. Relationships Zenrio Ios brought Zenrio directly to her front door in order to teach him directly, as she believed Edward Enrobso to be unfit to instruct him on what he needed. While talking, Ios transformed Frivayne Jr. into a real Bronze Dragon wyrmling, but Zenrio requested she stay as he originally drew her. Ios is impressed with Zenrio's power, and believes that he's come as close as anybody to interacting with Nerasmun directly. Her Husband Ios has never met her husband, and seems rather nonplussed by the idea that she's even married. Edward Enrobso Ios has a history of snatching wild-magic sorcerers out of Edward's grasp and training them with her own methods. She does this because while she sees Edward as a man of good intentions she does not believe he has the expertise to safely teach specific people. Edward finds this annoying and would prefer Ios at least ask before she magically whisks away his trainees but sees Ios as a harmless intrusion at worst. The Council Ios is a "secret member" of the Council. It is unknown how much influence she has or how she uses it. Trivia * Ios led Zenrio to her magical doorway in the high district with a creature that looked like a cross between a weasel and a lizard. * MontyGlu did confirm in Q&A that her body is tangible. Category:NPC Category:Aasimar Characters